


爱与战争的日日夜夜

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: ※ 背刺事件微博转发抽奖定制文（5/12）※ OC，人男×龙女，第一世界





	爱与战争的日日夜夜

经过溪边时，Aroler看到北川弯下了腰，将手伸向石缝里的花丛，在枯败的树叶间搜寻着什么。他以为她是想摘花，却看见少女的手中握着一只布娃娃。那娃娃浑身破破烂烂的，毛线做的头发也不剩几根，棉絮从眼睛里翻出来，脏兮兮的手上爬着奇怪的小虫，像是被遗弃在这里很久了。

“是只可爱的小兔子呢，”Aroler望着布娃娃只剩半只的长耳朵，“说不定是维埃拉族的东西。”

“不，是人族，”北川叹息着摇头，视线落在脚边探出的小手上，那几片覆盖着泥土的指甲上有虫子爬过，藕节般的胳膊上戴着漂亮的手环，“是个很小的女孩。”她苍白的脸上还挂着微笑，仿佛只是熟睡了。

Aroler闻言轻轻地拥了拥北川的肩，从少女手里拿过那只破烂的布娃娃，替可爱的兔子擦去鼻尖上的灰尘和泥土，放到女孩已经失去血色的手边，又摘来一束花安放在她不再起伏的胸前。

在如今战斗连绵的时年里，尸骸和遗骨是森林里常见的风景，北川与Aroler都早已习惯告别，但目睹幼小生命的夭折，永远是令人难过的事情。

短暂的几秒默哀过后，他们跨过干涸的溪流，继续在光晕弥散的森林里走着。北川一言不发地踩着脚下的树叶，沉睡在紫色花朵里的女孩勾起了往事在她心里洪水般泛滥。

在大部分村民眼里，北川是个不爱说话的人，但曾经的她并不是现在这样沉默寡言的性格，她也曾爱说爱笑，在森林里追逐着鸟儿奔跑，坐在溪水边对着鹅卵石歌唱，她还会给迁徙途中经过的每处森林与原野都起上不同的名字，用花朵来命名风车与农庄。

她有双美丽明亮的金色的眼睛，笑起来时整个人都仿佛在发光，周围的大家们都叫她“希望一样的女孩”，那时候的光明还是会让人想到希望的。

可就在她年满七岁的那年，疼爱她的父母在讨伐噬罪者的战斗中牺牲，北川一夜之间成为了孤儿。尽管村落里的人们早在严酷的生活环境中形成守望相助的习惯，周围的人们代替了她的父母照料这个不幸的女孩，可她眼睛里的太阳却永远地落了山，雾霭蒙上她年幼的心遮挡住所有的快乐与欢笑。

她曾经天真地以为幸福无忧的生活是理所当然的，就像天空中永不消失的金色光晕与朦胧云彩。她的父母将连续不断的迁徙解释为旅行，将昏黄的天空与无处不在金色光点形容成童话里的魔法，竭尽所能不让害怕与恐惧侵蚀她的纯真。她就像是生活在童话城堡里的公主，长久地与世隔绝。父母将她保护得太好，所以她并不知道，森林里和更远的地方早已变成噬罪者的狩猎场，这村落之所以如此平静安宁，全是因为人们定期展开对噬罪者的讨伐，消灭卵和所有的可疑物，以确保那些可怕的怪物不会有靠近村子。

而美梦终究还是被无情的现实打破，美好的童年时代顷刻间戛然而止，残留在心的幸福昨日让北川比别的孩子更难接受失去父母这件事。

她时常在村口的大树下一坐就是整天，呆呆地望着通往森林的路，父母那日离去时曾在路口与她挥手告别。通往森林的幽径看起来与如那样宁静，淡黄的雾霭里有金色的光点漂浮，仿佛她的父母随时都会从里面走出来。

有时候，仿佛是听到了什么声音，或者受到了冥冥中的召唤，北川会不由自主地朝着森林里走去，好像梦游了般，要走到吞噬了她父母的那个光晕中去，重新享受久违的天伦。

大部分的时候她会止步于溪水边，稚嫩的双脚迈不过去宽阔的水面，鹅卵石对她来说太过光滑，小脚丫走在上面蹒跚得像鸭子的蹼走在石板。村里的人出来寻她，看见她抱着被磕得青紫的膝盖坐在花丛里，也不忍心斥责她什么，只说外面很危险，要她不要乱跑。可女孩仿佛与世界隔绝了认知，她安静地听着不反驳，没过多久又消失不见了。

久而久之，人们也不再特别出来寻她，只有猎人或牧民外出时会顺便去那溪水边看看。有时候溪水随着季节变浅，她会趟过洒金的水面，到森林的极深处去，那里离噬罪者出没的地方很近，偶尔可以看见白色的粘稠的网。村民们不愿意三番五次为一个不听话的孩子冒险，对她的态度也不再像过去那么亲切。

北川不是感觉不到这些变化，只是她的太阳已经不复存在，再失去些许温暖又能带来什么区别呢？

然而，或许是那双眼睛里真的含着希望，上天仿佛特别眷顾这个金色眸子的女孩，给她送去了足以温暖生命的新的盛大光芒。

Aroler和他的家人正是在这样的时候出现在她的生命中，给了几乎失去一切的北川无微不至的关怀与熨帖的希望。

不论北川在森林里跑到多远的地方，Aroler都会去寻找她，有时候是在溪水边，有时候是在树下，有时候是在花丛中。

北川很喜欢林子里的野花，Aroler发现女孩躺在花丛中时面颊比任何时候都宁静，除了依然不爱说话外，倒有几分像她原来的样子。Aroler喜欢这个样子的北川，如果在花丛里发现了她，从不会特意打搅，只会默默地守护在旁边，像个可靠而忠诚的骑士。

就好像是冥冥之中注定他适合承担守护的角色，Aroler后来真的成为了一名骑士，这个开朗的男孩有着直爽的嘴，也有着不输于任何人的行动力。

从十岁时起，Aroler就开始了家和训练场两点一线的生活，除了总能令他莞尔的北川外，用来作为战斗目标的假人和麻袋便是他最亲密的伙伴。

每当他淋着浑身的汗水顶着满头的木屑和草叶回来，他的母亲麦迪克夫人都会为他准备热气腾腾的洗澡水，招呼他与年幼的北川吃饭，围在餐桌边说话的时光是两个孩子心里最美好的回忆。

自从某次Aroler将北川自森林里带回来后，麦迪克夫人便在家里为这个不幸的女孩安排了空房间，同丈夫一起将她当做女儿收养，两个孩子日渐亲密的相处她看在眼里，却笑而不语。

“你为什么每天都要练剑呢，Aroler，这样不会很辛苦吗?”兴许是被麦迪克家温馨的氛围感染，北川冰封般的表情里逐渐出现凌汛般的暖意，也慢慢开始主动说话。

“因为我想变强，变强之后就能打败噬罪者，保护村子里的大家。”Aroler用彼时还带着稚气的声音回答，像个男子汉那样撩起袖子给北川看了看自己羽翼未丰的肌肉，“虽然现在还不够厉害，可总有一天我会成为冒险者那样厉害的骑士。”

“冒险者？冒险者是什么？”北川好奇地问，她依稀记得自己曾不止一次从Aroler的口里听到这个名词，却并不懂那是什么含义。

“冒险者就是……很了不起的人，个个身怀绝技，与同伴们在世界各处冒险，讨伐各种魔物和噬罪者，就像诗歌里唱的大英雄们一样。”Aroler满目憧憬地回答，眼睛里微芒流转，就连嘴里衔着的那根稻草都闪着金色的光，“我也要成为这样的人。”

“你见过他们？这些冒险者？”看着Aroler肯定的样子，北川托着腮，忍不住继续追问，她觉得Aroler描述的倒像是她的父母，保卫村子和同伴的，大英雄。

“那是我很小的时候的事情，我见过他们来村子里借宿，”Aroler边回忆边回答，“其实那时候你已经出生了，只是还小，记不得什么事情，你妈妈抱着你，冒险者中女性的那位戳了戳你的脸颊，夸你的眼睛好看。他们是在讨伐噬罪者的途中经过这里的，正是他们帮助我们建立了这座村庄。在那之前，我们一直过着四处迁移的生活，朝不保夕。”

听Aroler这么说，北川也依稀想起了那些为山川与河流命名的日子，如今她知道了，生活并不是她所以为的盛大郊游，只是连续不断的流浪，迁移是家园被不断侵蚀的人们无奈的生存之道。

“冒险者……，”北川在心里想象着他们的样子，不自觉地与父母的形象重叠“要怎么样才能成为他们那样的人？”

“哎？”Aroler感到有些吃惊，摸了摸女孩整齐柔顺的短发，问道，“难道说……北川也想要成为冒险者吗？”

“嗯，我也想成为有用的人，我也想保护村子，”北川金色的眼睛里写满笃定，她对Aroler说，“我也想成为冒险者。”

“说起来……”Aroler 看着女孩纤细的胳膊和小小的身材，有些不放心她拿着剑和盾在前面拼杀，却想到了别的更适合她的事情，“冒险者中有使用幻术的法师，他们负责为受伤的队友治疗，是很重要的存在，一支优秀的冒险者小队是离不开幻术师的。”

“幻术师？”北川想起，Aroler的母亲麦迪克夫人便是村子里有名的幻术师，而他的父亲是造诣高超的炼金术师，懂得配置各种各样的药物，村里的人们病了或是受伤了，都会前来求助这对夫妇，他们的确是村里很重要的人，“成为幻术师就可以成为冒险者吗？”

“是的，”Aroler望着北川若有所思的样子点头，心想找点事情给她转移注意力也好，这女孩平日里总是忧郁的样子，太令人心疼了，“如果你想学的话，我的母亲可以成为你的老师，只要你说想学，她一定会同意的。”

“我当然想学，”北川点头的样子好像花苞在风里摇摆，“我也想成为对大家有用的人。”成为幻术师的话也能帮助Aroler的母亲做些力所能及的事情，那位夫人平日里操劳太多，总是很晚才睡，北川真担心她会累出病来。

于是就这样，北川开始了成为幻术师的修行，Aroler则成为了她的陪练道具，贡献出自己的胳膊和脑袋让北川练习如何包扎，这样的搭配竟然意外地合适。

在Aroler的鼓励下，北川进步很快，经过一个寒暑的刻苦，北川已经可以跟在麦迪克夫人身后，作为她的助手为病人做些简单的治疗。麦迪克夫人赞许她的天赋，她从没见过能将晦涩高深的幻术掌握得这么快的人。

与此同时，Aroler也逐渐成长为村子里最优秀的剑术师，村子里的训练师已经没有能够成为他对手的。

“一直待在相同的地方是无法成为了不起的骑士的，我想离开村庄开始作为骑士的巡礼”，Aroler在17岁那年对北川说，“等我变得强大之后就会回来。”

“也带上我好吗？”北川心里隐隐有些难过，她不想Aroler离开，却知道自己是劝不住他的，这个男孩执着得令人忧心，“我是幻术师，我可以为你疗伤”。

“你还太小，”Aroler很少拒绝北川的请求，但这次却是例外，看着北川黯淡下去的眼睛，他又换了个说法，“这个村子也需要你的力量。噬罪者的活动越来越频繁了，我的母亲离不开帮手，而且——”他握紧北川的手，说得郑重其事，“我不在的时候，希望你能够代替我陪伴我的家人，只有这样我才能放心。”

一直以来都是Aroler在照顾她，这是他第一次拜托北川什么事，所以北川自然也没办法拒绝他。少女认真地点了点头，伸出小指在Aroler的小指上勾了勾，除了一言为定外，还有些别的思绪也一并交付了出去，只是那时候她尚不明白，Aroler也并未察觉。

Aroler离开的那年，噬罪者的活跃尚在定期狩猎便可控制的范围内。可次年春天开始，漂浮在空气中的光点变得多了起来，天空中的光雾更加明亮，昏黄的颜色更加浓重，噬罪者的出没范围也越来越接近村子，有时候甚至可以在村口看到密林里隐约的白色粘网，上面挂着蠕动的卵，就像虫子般恶心。

北川已经成长为了真正的幻术师，麦迪克夫人能做的事情，如今她也能做，而她比村里所有的年轻人都大胆，她不惧危险一次次地到密林里去寻找失踪的村民，就像Aroler曾经背着剑去溪水边或更远处找她那样。

就在她成年那年，噬罪者首次突破巡防的路线，袭击了村庄，她的成人礼变成了一场又一场的葬礼。空气中的光点亮得好像曾经在夏夜里看到的萤火虫，明晃晃地漂浮在墓园上却好像死人徘徊不去的魂灵，不远处就是白花花的网和卵，村子越来越不安全。

噬罪者甚至袭击了葬礼，哀伤的亲眷们前一刻还扶着棺木，下一秒就追随着他们思念的亲人化作以太的尘埃。北川握着幻杖在惊惶的人群里搜寻伤者，连续不断地施展治疗术几乎耗光了她的以太，到最后她精疲力尽，就连眼前的人都快要看不清，横七竖八的尸体倒在地上，模糊成视野里忘不掉的伤痕。

就在墓地里的噬罪者终于退却时，有人看见村子的方向冒起浓烟，黑压压的如乌云般层叠覆盖着天空，在金黄色的穹顶中捅出一个黑洞。等人们反应过来赶回村子时，昔日宁静安详的家园只剩焦土和断壁残垣，空气中的金色光点有了黑色的尘埃和火星作伴，显得更加妖冶诡异。

北川恍惚在火与烟中辨出一个朦胧的背影，身材颀长英挺，像棵永不会被摧垮的柳树，剑与盾在他的手里闪光，耀目而令人安心。

“Aroler！”北川首先认出了他，相比离开的时候，Aroler的身材高了些许，肩膀也更加宽阔，肌肉的线条结实得如同山峦，棱角分明的眉骨让他目光看起来深邃，蕴含着无限的悲伤。

“北川？”Aroler转过身来，看见北川时，他的眼睛忽然亮了起来，像是在死气沉沉的废墟里发现了希望。他在村子里没有见到活人，还以为大家都死了。

离家的日子里，Aroler成长为自由骑士，他在游历的途中经过了许多被摧毁的村庄，救了许许多多的人，又从不同的人那里学到本事，已经不再是当初那个空有热血与天真的青年。他听说大型噬罪者出现在家乡的方向，便急匆匆地赶了回来，想要与大家保卫家园，没想到却见证了故园的毁灭。

过了很久，北川才知道Aroler为自己没能更早回来保卫村子而悔恨。Aroler看起来坚强，仿佛什么事都难不倒他，实际上却痛苦得无处可说。

某次北川夜里眠得浅，看见Aroler夜里偷偷起来，心里顿生疑惑，悄悄地跟着他走到森林，想知道他去做什么，却看见白日里总是微笑着的骑士在夜晚也没有暗淡多少的光晕中挥剑，草叶和树枝在他身边飞舞得满天都是，地面在他的剑压下掀起了狂风。北川从没见过这样子的Aroler，静静地站在树后守护着他，以免他弄伤自己。

过了许久，Aroler转过身来，他早感觉到北川的存在，却无意在她面前掩饰什么。北川轻轻地走到Aroler身边，伸出手浅浅地抱了抱他，Aroler抬手像过去那样抚摸少女的头发。某种秘而不宣的思绪化作夜曲萦绕在他们心里，少女踮起脚尖，Aroler迟疑了片刻，消除了他们间最后的距离。

那之后他们带着村民搬迁，一路上遇到许多家园被毁的流亡者，悲伤的人群不断壮大，最后他们抵达一个被噬罪者袭击的村庄，那里的人们邀请他们住下来，这里的战事发生在村外的牧场，房屋几乎保留完好，空荡荡的正等着人居住。

这便是Aroler与北川现在定居的村子，与盛满他们童年回忆的故土一样，都有一条小溪经过村外的树林，只是许久不再下雨，河床干涸得只剩裸露的卵石，天空也不再有昏黄之外的颜色，永远都是雾色昏黄，云彩缥缈，诡异的光点无处不在，人们看到北川金色的眼睛时，也不再会想到希望，光明不知何时开始变成了比黑暗更可怕的东西。

“这世界还能变成过去的样子吗？”北川曾经这么问，她只会在Aroler面前说心里话，她想起了梦里见过的满天星空，世界本该是那个样子的。

“当然，”Aroler毫不犹豫地回答，他总是很乐观，相信一切值得相信的事情，“不会永远都这么糟糕的，而我们要做的，便是努力活到一切重新变好那天。”

“还有其他的人也是，”北川没有忘记失去父母的她是如何被村民们抚养大的，如今她也终于成为了能够保护大家的幻术师，决心要让艰难存活的村民们活下去，“我们要一起看到未来。”

话是这么说，但仅是活下去就已经很难，从原来的村子里逃出来的人如今还活着的越来越少，不是死于噬罪者的可怕力量，便是受到了某种无法治愈的污染，自己变成了噬罪者，就连天真可爱的小孩，都指不定什么时候会长出诡异的肢体，变得残暴而可怕，连父母和伙伴都认不出。

有的村子恐慌到开始屠杀所有觉得行为诡异的孩子，尽管他们有的只是淘气，有的只是不爱说话。面对随时降临的末日，束手无策的人们总是要做点什么，好让自己不至于那么绝望。

“但这是不对的，如果只因为害怕和恐惧就必须要杀掉本该被保护的孩童，那大人们也懦弱得太不像话了！”北川断然反对这种做法，在她看来，这不过是徒劳的人们转移注意力的方法，但无辜的孩童是绝对不能就这么牺牲的，“如果没有孩子，村子和世界的未来该怎么办？大人中不也有变成噬罪者的吗？为什么只清理孩子？究竟是因为有必要？还是因为孩子无法反抗。”

Aroler同意北川的看法，“我们不能被恐惧和害怕冲昏头脑，我们要团结起来保护我们的家人，而不是仅凭怀疑就随便自相残杀。”

在北川与Aroler的坚持下，村里的小孩得到了特别的保护，他们被集中起来照料，仍可以见到父亲与母亲，白日里他们无忧无虑地跟同伴们玩耍，夜晚被专门地照顾。这样一来，不小心跑到村子外的孩子少了，变成噬罪者的孩子也几乎没有了。

“我的父母保护了我的童年，所以我也想保护他们的童年。”北川的想法只跟Aroler说过，在外人眼里，她仍是个沉默寡言的人，这样的副作用是让她看起来平添几分威严，她的幻术也让她看起来可靠，所有人都特别信任她。

“北川想要守护的东西，我也的剑和盾也会追随左右，”Aroler的微笑与肯定总是令北川最安心的所在，他不是幻术师，可那双美玉般的异色眼睛总是令北川感到治愈，“无论去到何方。”

……无论去到何方。北川偷偷抬头看了眼Aroler俊挺的下颌，这话总是令她感到安心。

“今天要去的村庄，规模比我们的大，坐落在森林更外面的地方。”Aroler察觉到北川在偷偷看他，微笑着假装没发现，却说起了今天的任务，“如果能说服他们加入巡防就好了，虽然我们的力量薄弱，但人多一些的话总是要好很多的。”

“他们会同意吗？”与永远笃定的Aroler不同，早早便体味人世冷暖的北川对人性没有那么乐观。

“附近的村子大部分都同意了，目前噬罪者的活动范围已经扩大到随时有可能进入村子的程度，必须依靠村子与村子间的结盟，才能抵御它们。”Aroler冷静地分析着，“还记得我们相识的那个村子吗？它能在噬罪者的活跃期安然无恙挺过那么多岁月，靠的就是大家的团结，定期展开讨伐，清理森林里的卵，把噬罪者的活动范围尽量往外推，而不是等它们进了村子才慌张。”

北川默不作声，曾经那些幼稚的想法又浮现在心里，父母的背影历历在目，在所有的梦境与回忆里都是挥手告别的模样。

“它们比过去更难对付了，或许是空气里的光也变多了的缘故，所有的这些变化是同时开始的，或许这其中有什么联系。”Aroler说着自己的想法，手指在空气里挥舞着，金色的光点从他的指缝间穿过，像是俏皮的飞虫，却带不来任何生机勃勃的感觉。

“所以我们必须团结，”北川弯腰拾起一段树枝，上面缠着白色黏腻的丝线，发着令人胃部不适的光，“我妈妈给我讲过蚂蚁的童话。蚂蚁是很弱小的生物，能够生存在强者与猛兽横行的世界，全靠他们团结一心。”

“说得对，”虽然想不起具体的面容，但Aroler还模糊记得北川的父母是对爱讲故事的夫妇，他们用各种各样的故事来解释山川与河流，村子里的孩子们都爱听，“尽管前路坎坷，可总有蚂蚁能够活下去，哪怕只剩很少的蚂蚁，只要仍能团结前进，这个群体就不会灭亡。”

“现在已经到了蚂蚁通过山火的考验了吧？”北川背着手，望着被树枝过滤得支离破碎的天空，“大家抱成一团，滚过火海，最外面的蚂蚁会死去，但里面的会活下来，继续延续，生生不息。”

“如果需要的话，我愿意做最外面的蚂蚁，保护北川和大家在里面。”Aroler捉起北川的手，轻轻吻了一下，唇触落在无名指，好像一个看不见的承诺。

“……”北川摆出生气的表情，“我要和你一起，在外面，保护大家。”

Aroler笑着不置可否，他想北川好好地活下去，但也知道北川不是那么容易说服的，不然的话，他也不会这么爱这个坚强的女孩。

他们又经过了一条河，那是人工开出来的沟渠，用来灌溉农田和牧场，可如今里面一滴水都没有，只有些腐烂的枯枝败叶，还有像是血的深色凝胶。

“连这里也变成这样了吗？”北川感到鼻腔里漫进来不适的味道，不由得掩住了口鼻，说话的声音也变得嗡嗡的，好像躲在空箱子里。

“离村庄已经很近了，看来他们这边也不怎么太平。”Aroler蹙眉道，“不过这样的话，倒是更容易劝说他们跟我们合作。再不团结起来的话，这片森林就要完全变成噬罪者的后花园了。”

“这可不行，”北川紧了紧眉毛，“属于人类的空间已经很小了，再这么下去的话，我们就得又搬到别的地方去。”说到这里，北川忽然想起来，她其实也并不知道什么别的地方，自她出生起，所知道的一切就都在这个森林里了。

“最好不要，”Aroler举目望了眼前方，“我喜欢这片森林，即使我离开过这里，去过许多也很美丽的地方，但这里仍是最令我牵挂的所在。尤其是以前天空还不是这个颜色，星星们依稀可见，偶尔有深蓝色的裂缝出现在这些光雾里，那或许便是世界本来的样子，是天空本来的颜色。”

“我只在书上见过星星，我爸爸说那是迁徙开始前的事情，曾经的空气中是没有这些光点的，风是完全的透明，雨还会时不时地落下来，河流里还有许许多多的水，鱼儿在里面游泳，就像鸟儿们在天上飞，世界本该是那样子的。”北川遗憾地说，“现在出生的孩子们恐怕都不知道世界的真正样子了。”

“他们会知道的，”Aroler还是那么乐观，“从书本上，图画里，或是自己亲眼去看，总之，他们会知道的。”

北川欣慰地冲他笑笑，正想说些什么，一具巨大的尸体挡在了路上，那是森林里原生的野兽，平时以鸟类或是松鼠为食，偶尔也袭击落单的人类。它的尸体上没有武器的痕迹，并不是人类杀了它，倒像是忽然被抽走了灵魂，只余下躯壳。

只能是噬罪者。

Aroler与北川对视了片刻，将各自的武器握紧在手里，放轻步伐朝前走去，绕过那没来得及腐烂的尸体，森林的背后是一片宽阔的牧场，绿油油的田野上开着零星的花。

如果没有随处散落的人和牲畜的尸体，这里确是片不错的田园风光。

“看起来噬罪者刚刚袭击过这里，”Aroler担忧地望着不远处的村子，磨面粉的风车还在转动，树叶飒飒作响，除此之外一切寂静无声，“有可能还没离去，我们得当心。”

北川看了眼倒在地上的人，除了跟他们一样的尘族和朵龙族，还有菁灵与维斯族，她甚至还看到了矮人的断手与仙子残破的翅膀。

“看起来，他们已经结成过了联盟，但却无济于事。”她叹息着说。

“不知道村子里还有活人没有。”Aroler握紧剑加快了步伐，曾经居住的村庄被毁的往事历历在目，他不想再一次看到相同的场景。

北川跟在他的身后，目光从沿途躺着的人身上扫过，搜寻着哪怕最微弱的生命气息，然一路上捕捉到的以太都死气沉沉，没有任何活着的迹象。

“他们是在逃出来的路上被追上杀掉的，”Aroler语调沉重，步履“噬罪者比他们快。”

“竟然连牲畜都没有放过。”北川望着绿色的草地上横七竖八躺倒的牛群，花白的颜色上流着干涸的红血，触目惊心。

“在它们眼里，我们和牲畜是没有区别的，它们吞噬的是生命。”Aroler将剑抬起到胸口，他们已经来到了村子外面的灰墙壁，随时可能遇到情况。

可它们当中的许多，明明过去也是熟识的人。北川推开村口木屋的门，呼喊了几声，没有人回答。横梁忽地落下，砸在她身边，声音闷闷地，压着几具尸体，表情扭曲。

“有人吗——？”Aroler的声音洪亮，更具有穿透力，孤单地在巷子里回荡，只有木柴燃烧的噼啪声回应他。

看来是没有了。北川感受着空气里的以太，死亡的气息萦绕在这里，浓重的悲伤挥之不去，也不知是生前的哀思，还是死后的悬念。

整个村子死寂无声，北川与Aroler检查了所有的房屋，仅凭他们无法安葬整个村子的死者，但他们仍尽量地让每一个人闭目。手掌扶过孩子的面颊时，北川想起了自己村里的孩子们，心情不免沉沦下去。

“我们回去吧，”确定没有人生还后，Aroler拍了拍北川的肩，轻轻地扶着跪地祈祷的恋人起来，“离开太久村子里也会不安全，我想早点回去确认一下。”

北川顺着手里握着那只手臂的力量站起来，眼睛里萦绕着朦胧的水雾，表情却坚定异常，“走吧，明天再去拜访下一个村子。”

希望能赶在噬罪者摧毁那里之前。他们在心里想，却谁都没有说话，只是手拉着走并肩走在回去的路上。

再次经过那片牧场时，北川停下来看了眼光芒中的村子，棕色的木质建筑在远处安详伫立，屋顶的清漆反着淡淡的光，一切看起来都是如此宁静，仿佛人们仍在这里幸福地生活。

Aroler在路边的栅栏上摘下一枝花，插在北川的发间，别在柔软的龙角上，是她最喜欢的紫色的野花。

北川抬起头来冲他微微一笑，拉着他的手走上回家的路。

不知从什么时候起，他们已经习惯了这种每天都有人死去的日子，战斗延续不断，葬礼一场接着一场，但只要尚且留有一口气在，生活依然要继续，相爱的人们仍要相爱。

花儿还在原野和大地上开放，总要有人去欣赏。


End file.
